I love you
by Dnoll31
Summary: An 18th birthday Stiles won't forget -re upload-


**...I love you**

Stiles' 18th birthday was coming up, and everyone decided they'd celebrate with a party (surprise party of course). Scott had thought of the idea and everyone agreed and helped out. Scott thought the party was also a way to relax for a little, considering they had just defeated the Nogitsune. Even know everyone was happy it was gone, they still felt the same as they felt before the Nogitsune was defeated, stressed, constantly worried and tired. But hey with the life they live in that's normal right?

Only close friends and family were invited so there weren't just random people getting drunk everywhere.

It was the night of the party and their plan to get Stiles to the party (because he was constantly in his room, isolated) was for Lydia to send him a message saying "can you come too my house? I need some help?". No one knew why, but Stiles always came faster if Lydia asked him too.

As soon as Stiles parked in her driveway, he walked to the door pressing the doorbell. Instantly Lydia opened the door and looked at him smiling.

"You requested my face. How am I needed?" Stiles said smiling. She smiled back and allowed him into her house.

"I need some help with some research like usual, and some other stuff as well, Happy Birthday by the way" she smiled again. Because this was a surprise party Stiles didn't know people were in the room the next room, so when he was about to flick on the light letting everyone yell 'surprise' he stopped and looked at her for a second.

"Thanks Lyds... I think just being away from my room is going to make me happy, so thanks for that," Stiles looked at Lydia who was smiling feeling what she has always felt for him... But she wasn't ready to tell him that. Stiles noticed the lights weren't on and walked to the switch on his left and turned on the living room lights. He then heard a loud surprise and Stiles turned around and looked at Lydia who was looking at him with huge smile, which he returned gladly.

Before they began the party, everyone gave Stiles a gift, and of course he opened then straight away. He loved every present that was given, and he loved how thoughtful everyone was.

As the music was turned on and the colourful lights began blinking the party began. For hours the group of friends danced, laughing and giggling to the random things that are said. For once in a while everyone was smiling. The teenage couples of Isaac and Allison, Scott and Kira and Danny and Ethan were in there little separate corners at one point. The parents of the group were in the kitchen chatting over a bottle of wine. Lydia, Stiles, Aiden and Derek weren't dancing anymore but were drinking their drinks as they sat on the couch and chatted away.

Stiles was feeling a little short of breath at one point, and got off the couch moving towards a door, telling everyone he needed the bathroom so they didn't worry. Everyone was engulfed in eachother chatting away, everyone except Lydia who wanted to be talking to Stiles. So Lydia was the first to realise that Stiles was gone a long time and went to the door he went into and knocked.

"Stiles.. You okay, you have been in there quite a while,"

"Yeah... I'm... I'm fine just give me a minute," Stiles said shakily. Lydia knew something was wrong. So she slowly opened the door to see Stiles' shaking. She could see him gasping, gasping for the oxygen in the air to get to his lungs. Lydia knew what to do, she had done this before. She grabbed his cheeks with her hands and pushed her lips onto his. Her lips lingered on his for a few extra moments than last time before moving away from the boy which was now breathing deeply but still a little shakily.

"Th-thanks for that,"

"No problem," Lydia gives Stiles a few moments to relax and then grabs his hand taking him out of the room. When they got to the living room the music had stopped and the normal lights had been turned back on. Everyone turned and looked at them hand in hand and slightly smirked. Lydia didn't drop her hand away from his though she kept a grip on him not letting go. After a few awkward moments Scott decided to speak up.

"So Lydia we all thought we would stay here for the night, is that alright with you since it's your house?"

"Yeah that's fine, my mum is on a weekend trip so she won't know anyways," says Lydia.

"Alright I suggest puppy pile," Scott says. Everyone except the parents nods.

"I think us parents need a good night sleep so we'll go home, alright, Happy Birthday Stiles" Papa Stilinski said yawning moving towards the door. All the other parents followed and said goodnight too their children and a happy birthday to Stiles.

Once the pack were in there puppy pile they all said their good nights and then snuggled with eachother. Stiles had Scott on his right and Lydia on his left. Scott and Kira had spots next too each other as well and so did Allison and Isaac. Derek had taken the couch above not involved in the puppy pile. One by one each of the pack fell asleep. The only two people who hadn't fell asleep were Stiles and Lydia.

"Lydia... Lydia you awake," Stiles said whispering.

"Yeah... I can't sleep, what about you?"

"I haven't slept since that night we killed him... He's gone... But he still manages to haunt me..." Stiles says. Lydia turns to face him and pulls him closer to her. He gladly excepts this and wraps his arms around her petit figure. Lydia breathes in deeply and relaxes.

"Stiles..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you," She says removing her face from his chest and looking at him. Although it was dark, both Stiles and Lydia could see each other smiling. Lydia softly places her hand on his cheek and moves slowly towards him, and once their lips touched. They both knew they were safe. Although it was only short they both knew that although they had kissed before, this time it wasn't because Stiles was panicking, it was because they loved each other, and ultimately it was perfect.


End file.
